cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keyword/@comment-28703255-20170506225144
Murakumo: Poltergeist:(auto) when this unit is placed V or R you may choose one of your RGs and call a copy of it from your deck to R. If you do at the end of the turn put the chosen unit and the unit that was called on the bottom of your deck. Neo Necter: Wither: (Act 1/Turn) choose one of RGs with the same name as this unit and retire it. Then Draw a card, and this unit gets +2k and boost. Royal Paladin: Rally: (cont) This ability is active if the number of RGs you have is 4 or more. Megacolony: Assassinate: (auto) at the beginning of your opponent's ride phase this unit gets +2k for their every rest unit until the end of the turn. Dark Irregulars: Werewolf: (auto) at the beginning of your main phase, if the number of cards on your soul is 10 or more, when this unit attacks your opponent may not intercept or call grade 2s to G. Oracle Think Tank: Zenith: (auto) when your VG attacks you may discard a card from your hand, if you do you may put up to one from you drop zone on the bottom of your deck, for each unit you have with the Zenith ability. Then choose as many cards from the top of your deck without looking and put them onto the bottom of your deck. Aqua Force: Undertow: (auto 1/turn) At the end of the battle that this unit attacked, you may rest one of your RGs, if you do stand this unit. Narukami: Crash: (auto) this ability becomes active if your opponent's RG is out into their drop zone during your main phase. Nova Grappler: Recharge: (Act 1/turn) if the number of face up cards in your damage zone is one or fewer, you may choose one of your RGs skills that require CB and you may play it for free until the next time you use it. Gear Chronicle: Shatter: this ability is active during the battle where your Vanguard attacked, or was attacked. Dimension Police: Drain: whenever your opponent's unit loses power, this unit gains power equal to the power lost. Kagero: Firebeam: (Act 1/turn) if the number of RGs you have is less than your opponents, you may choose one of your opponent's RGs and retire it, then your opponent may look at the top 3 cards of their deck and call a card with a different grade. If they do that loses all auto skills until the start of their turn. Shadow Paladin: Corrupt: (Auto 1/turn) when this unit retires one of your RGs, or is retired by one of your units, you may choose one of your opponent's R and during your Opponent's next turn they cannot call, move, or use any skill on that R. Granblue: Briney: (auto) when this unit attacks or boost discard as many cards from the top of your deck as you want. This unit gets 1k for each card discarded this way until the end of the battle. Great Nature: Tenure: (Auto) During your end phase if one of your RGs was retired m this unit cannot be retired. Tachikaze: Kamikaze: (Act) during your opponent's guard step, you may retire this unit, if you do, choose once of your opponent's guardians and retire it, and its effects of "cannot be hit" is nullified. Pale Moon: Surprise: (Auto 1/turn) At the end of each of your battles you may choose one of your RGsmand put it into your soul. If you do choose a card in your soul and it gets "(soul) this unit can attack from your soul, at the end of the battle that this unit attacked put it into your drop zone and SC1." Genesis: Exorcism: (auto) this ability is active when this unit is being taken out of the Soul. Angel Feather: nah...I'm good with rescue. I'd appreciate any feedback.